


No One Was Surprised

by reeby10



Series: Tell Me a Story Not!Fic [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: once upon a time there were two men who worked together. they liked each other a lot but were afraid to show it around their other coworkers.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Tell Me a Story Not!Fic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	No One Was Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> An old not!fic bc yay crossposting and archiving!
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/post/29229907019/tell-me-a-story-drabble-4).

once upon a time there were two men who worked together. they liked each other a lot but were afraid to show it around their other coworkers. eventually they admitted they liked each other and fucked like bunnies. no one was surprised. a few months later they decided to move in together. no one was surprised. one day one of them found an alien device that allowed a man to get pregnant. they used it and one of them got pregnant. everyone was surprised. but they were also happy for the two men. the pregnancy went well and they had a beautiful little girl. their life was very happy. a few years later they decided they wanted another kid and so the other man got pregnant. no one was surprised. the pregnancy was easier and they had a lovely little boy. everyone was very happy for them and helped raise the kids. the family was very happy and the two men had plenty of chances to fuck like rabbits so they were extra happy. everyone lived happily ever after. the end.


End file.
